1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers and more specifically to a collapsible trailer, which includes an axle that is capable of pivoting relative to a pair of folding deck members for reducing the space required for storage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are at least three trailers that may be folded along a center length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,768 to Thrackray discloses a collapsible trailer. Thrackray includes a base that folds down a center length and a pair of partial axles which slide out from a side portion thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,806 to Tetreault discloses a collapsible trailer. Tetreault includes a pair of longitudinal sections that are pivotally connected along a length thereof and a pair wheels; each wheel is retained in a V-shaped frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,129 to Comardo discloses a collapsible trailer/ramp. Comardo includes a pair deck plates that are pivotally connected along a length thereof and a pair of removable wheel assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a collapsible trailer, which includes a pair of folding deck members and an axle that is capable of pivoting relative to the pair of folding deck members.
The present invention provides a collapsible trailer, which includes an axle that pivots relative to a base thereof. The collapsible trailer preferably includes a lengthwise base frame, a first deck member, a second deck member, an axle, and at least two wheels. The lengthwise base frame includes a lengthwise frame, two retention plates, and a pivotal support bracket. Each end of the lengthwise frame is terminated with a retention plate. The pivotal support bracket extends downward from substantially a middle of the lengthwise frame. The axle includes an axle frame, an axle member, two locking devices, and an axle thrust plate. The axle member extends outward from each end of the axle frame. Each end of the axle member is sized to pivotally receive a single wheel. A first locking device is disposed on a first end of the axle frame and a second locking device is disposed on a second end of the axle frame. The axle thrust plate is attached to a top of the axle frame at substantially a middle thereof.
A length of the first deck member is pivotally attached to a length of the second deck member with a continuous hinge or the like. Each end of the continuous hinge is pivotally retained with a single retention plate. A plurality of first side rail holders are formed on an outer perimeter of the first deck member. A plurality of second side rail holders are formed on an outer perimeter of the second deck member. The plurality of first side rail holders receive a first side rail. The plurality of second side rail holders receive a second side rail.
A first vertical support member is pivotally attached to a bottom of the first deck member and a second vertical support member is pivotally attached to a bottom of the second deck member. The first vertical support member is retained against the axle frame with the first locking device and the second vertical support member is retained against the axle frame with the second locking device. A hitch handle includes a hitch lock and a hitch frame. The hitch frame is preferably retained in an end of the lengthwise frame with a locking pin. The hitch lock is capable of being secured to a hitch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible trailer, which includes a pair of deck members that are pivotally connected along a length thereof.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible trailer, which includes an axle that is capable of pivoting relative to a pair of deck members.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.